When Fangle Has a Baby
by bionicdemigodanimatronic
Summary: Foxy and Mangle/Vixey are having a baby! How does Foxy feel about it? Mangle? The rest of the gang? Rated M for language and LEMONS! Don't like, don't read. Cover Art Credit to Wolfie111496.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: BionicDemigodAnimatronic here with another FNAF story! I know I haven't finished my other Foxy x Mangle story but here is yet another Fangle/Moxy/whatever the hell you want to call it. I will also be posting a lot more on my Lab Rats fic, but for now, let's get started! Rated T for language and subtle themes.**

FOXY'S POV

HALLOWEEN NIGHT

"So um…why did you gather all of us in here again?" Toy Bonnie (BonBon) asked. I rolled my eyes.

"I told you, I think there's something up with Mangle-or Vixey now, I should say. Ever since I fixed her up and started dating her, she's been acting…well, different."

"I have noticed that." Chica (Old one-Toy Chica is Chi) admitted. "Maybe it's time you found a different girl…"

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing!" She said, blushing.

"As her best friend, I think I can safely say…SHE'S BEING A TOTAL BITCH!" Chi exclaimed.

"Not to mention she seems really sick. I didn't know animatronics could throw up." Bonnie (old) said.

"I feel just horrible knowing that she's also getting those awful stomach pains!" Freddy said. Right when I heard those words my heart started pounding.

"Sh-she's b-been having s-stomach pains?" I asked shakily.

"Yeah wh-" Chi started, then we both looked at each other. I made a run for it, but Chi grabbed my hook.

"Oh no you don't!" She said, sitting me down in a chair.

"There's no way!" I said. Chi raised an eyebrow. "Welllll, technically there was a way…but I used a con-"

"Well obviously it broke!" BonBon laughed. Freddy elbowed him. "Right, sorry".

CHICA'S POV

My heart sank when I found out Vixey was pregnant. I mean, I didn't know that animatronics could actually…um *ahem*…you know. I just wanted to strangle her! I loved Foxy for way longer than her and he should be mine! I always dreamed of him being a father…but not like this! I was surprised that Chi didn't have a crush on him, too. I mean, she IS based off of me. Either she doesn't or she's hiding it really well! I tried to act happy for him, like everything was going to be alright. I looked at him hyperventilating into a paper bag while Freddy patted him on the shoulder and sighed.

"It's going to be okay." I told him. Suddenly, Vixey walks in.

"Whoa, what's happening in here?" She asked as she took the bag away from her boyfriend. He sprung/sprang (idk the right way to spell it) up and hugged her.

"No matter what happens, I will always love you!" He told her. My heart sank even more. She giggled.

"Foxy! What are you going on about?" She laughed. Freddy sighed.

"Well-" Freddy started, but Chi chimed in I guess to save some drama for right now.

"Can you drive me to CVS to pick up a pregnancy test?" She asked. Vixey's jaw dropped.

"You're pregnant?" She asked.

"Yeah, you're pregnant?" Old Bonnie asked. Chi winked at him. "Ohhh, yeah." He said. I face palmed.

"How are you going to get to CVS? It's not like animatronics have cars. And besides, aren't humans going to freak out over seeing two 600 lb animatronics walking around in a store?" I asked. Freddy laughed.

"One, they'll steal a car from the parking lot and two, it's Halloween! The animatronic suits _are_ technically costumes!"

"Don't costumes almost always have a human inside them though? Not an endoskeleton?" I asked. He put his arm around me.

"Chica my dear, just let them do their thing. Okay?" He asked, smiling at me. I blushed profusely. Did he just call me "my dear"? And put his arm around me? Maybe I shouldn't be spending all my time on Foxy…


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N DAMN, BIONICDEMIGODANIMATRONIC! BACK AT IT AGAIN WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER! (lol I kno u read that in his voice). I need you guys to tell me in the reviews which animatronic should be their baby out of these choices:**

 **Balloon Boy**

 **Plushtrap**

 **Springtrap**

 **Balloon Boy and Balloon Girl (twins)**

 **Thanks!**

CHI'S POV

I know I shouldn't be laughing at this, but Vixey was comforting me about ME being pregnant the WHOLE car ride! Come on, that's funny! What really caught my eye-er, ear actually, was the following conversation:

"Chi! You're going to be fine! I guess Bonnie is okay about it!" she said. I sighed.

"But what would *ahem* _you_ do, Vixey? I mean, if YOU were pregnant?" I asked her. She laughed.

"Well, I've always wanted a kid of my own!" She giggled. I raised an eyebrow.

"But weren't KIDS the ones that tore you apart? I asked her. She rolled her eyes.

" _Human_ kids." She corrected me. I shrugged happily and thought to myself, 'maybe this will go okay'. Damn, was I wrong.

Elapse time: 17 minutes

*Vixey screams really loud* I rushed into the bathroom.

"I-it's-" she started.

"Positive?" I asked.

"Yes! Wait, how do you know?" she asked me "it was supposed to be just a joke. You told me that you were going to use it for real and since it came with two, I was going to take it just as a joke!"

"Wellllll, I may have told a teensy little white lie…" I told her.

"So you're not pregnant?" she asked me.

"Oh God, no! Can you imagine? Bonnie would never take it THAT well!"

"Is that why Foxy was acting so weird?" She asked me.

"Mayyyybeee" I said, wincing.

"I can't believe my own boyfriend knew before I did!" She groaned.

FOXY'S POV

"Dude, relax! There's still a possibility that she's not pregnant!" Freddy told me. I sighed.

"Although there wouldn't be a possibility of her being pregnant if you guys hadn't started dating in the first place." Chica shrugged. I rolled my eyes. What was her problem? She's really been getting on my nerves lately. Freddy looked at her and tilted his head, as if to stare at her without her noticing. I smiled and shook my head. He socked me in the stomach. Suddenly, Vixey and Chi burst into the room.

"What did it say?!" I asked frantically. She glumly handed it to me. I looked at it and felt a sense of relief. "The plus sign means no, right?" I asked. Chi face palmed.

"It means yes, dipshit." Bonnie told me. My heart skipped a beat.

"So that means…" I started, but I couldn't even finish my sentence. I ran up and hugged her. "I love you so much, we'll get through this together" I told her. We kissed.

CHICA'S POV

They kissed! I ran out of the room crying. I could hear Vixey ask Foxy if I was okay. Did she really care? I then heard Foxy tell her 'Eh, she's been acting weird recently. I'm sure it's nothing.' What a douche! I sat down in a corner and started to cry when I felt a cold hand on my shoulder. I looked up. It was Freddy. I wiped my eyes.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him. He sat down next to me.

"Look, I know you have a crush on Foxy but-"

"What?" I asked. "I do not!"

"Do so"

"Do not!" I said, then started to laugh. He laughed too. "Not anymore, at least." I said, putting my elbow on my knee and resting my face on my hand (If you do this in real life it'll make more sense). I noticed that he was hiding something behind his back. "What's that?" I asked. It looked like he was about to show me it, but then he quickly retreated.

"Nothing!" He said, blushing. I grabbed it from him, which he wasn't expecting so I got a hold of it. It was a plushie of me. I smiled.

"I love it!" I said, then I kissed him on the cheek and walked away, leaving him dumb-founded about what just happened.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Okay so absolutely NO ONE could agree! Seriously tho, I got reviews for each one, NOBODY could agree! So, I decided to go with a really amazing idea that somebody requested, I'll copy and paste it here bc I'm really lazy rn. BTW THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR 400 VIEWS IT REALLY MEANS A LOT**

 **CoolBeans:**

 **OMG IT SHOULD BE SPRINGTRAP I HAVE THE WHOLE STORY PLANNED OUT PLZ NOTICE THIS COMMENT (ER, REVIEW, ACTUALLY). Okay, here's what I'm thinking-Freddy and Chica want to help them find out the gender of the baby so they take a metal detector (lol cuz they're animatronics) and an x-ray and fuse them together and they noticed that the baby might have a face deformity as well as the body. It's just like the book Wonder (sry I'm a nerd). But anyways, please take this into consideration.**

 **Well, CoolBeans, I did. I want to thank you a lot for your support!**

 **Let's get started!**

FREDDY'S POV

I couldn't believe what just happened. Did Chica really just kiss me? I mean, it's not like it was on the lips, or anywhere near my mouth for that matter, but still! I watched her leave and sighed. She was so hard to read! Did she still like Foxy? I know she said she didn't, but I'm not so sure. I knew that the kiss was probably just a kind gesture for the gift and that it probably didn't mean anything to her, but it meant the world to me. I had to talk to someone about it.

"Bonnie?" I asked. He was strumming his guitar. He looked up at me.

"Sup?" He asked, smiling. I sighed.

"H-how did you know that you were in love with Chi?" I asked nervously. He raised an eyebrow.

"You having girl problems? You like Vixey or somethin'?" He asked. I shook my head glumly.

"Well then who-" he started, but I think it hit him. "Oh. Well, we actually didn't know each other very well until we had to work together when the Puppet got her strings tied up. The whole time we just laughed and talked."

"So what you're saying is…I should tangle Puppet's strings?" I asked.

"Sure, why not?" He laughed. "No, what I mean is that you should find something to do with her. Something that will really bond you guys." He shrugged. I was about to say something when I heard shuffling in the Pirate Cove. Either Foxy or Vixey had to be in there. Either one would do.

"I gotta go. Thanks man!" I told him. He did a peace sign with his hand. I opened the curtain to Pirate Cove. It was Vixey.

"Hey." She smiled, waving. I had to like Vixey (as a friend). If it weren't for her, Foxy and Chica might be together. I know that's kind of douchey but still!

"Hey!" I smiled back. "Vixey, how late are you?" I asked. "I mean, I know it's not any of my business…it's just, I like Chica and, well-"

"Yay, matters of the heart!" She gushed. She looked at her stomach, which has grown quite bigger than I remembered. She counted on her hands. "Let's see, it started when um…that happened, I don't think I have to explain it to you." She laughed awkwardly. She spent a few more minutes counting on her fingers and then finally, she said, "about 5 months".

"So, technically speaking, if you were human, you'd be ready to get an ultrasound." I pointed out.

"But Freddy, I'm _not_ human" She corrected me. I laughed.

"So we could just give you one!" I said.

"They don't make-" She started, but I cut her off.

"They don't make them _yet_ " I smiled as I knew what my project with Chica was going to be.


	4. Chapter 4

CHICA'S POV

"Chica!" Freddy called, running into the room and almost crashing into the wall. I giggled.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Will you help me? Vixey asked me to make an ultrasound machine for her (idk what they're called and I'm too lazy to look it up) and I need your help!" He said. I shrugged.

"Alright." I said. I didn't really despise Vixey anymore. I mean, she's going through a lot. Also, I don't really have a lot of feelings for Foxy anymore, so I was pretty okay with her. Besides, spending time with Freddy was good, too. I needed to find out if he really, actually LIKED me. Not just as a friend. Because I probably don't…I think…

"Really? Wow, thanks!" He said. He hugged me. I blushed. Okay maybe a little…

"Now how the hell are we going to make one of those?" I asked him.

"Well I was thinking maybe just a metal detector…" I told her. I laughed.

"Seriously? How is that going to help us determine the baby's gender, what it's going to look like…" I giggled as he face palmed. "Maybe we should try fusing it with an x-ray machine!" I suggested. He perked up.

"Yeah!" He said. So we spent all day working. It was really fun, and when the times got stressful, we'd crack jokes to make each other laugh.

"FINISHED!" We both yelled. We ran to Vixey.

"Vixey, we finished!" We exclaimed. She clapped her hands.

"Thank you guys so much!" She said, winking at Freddy. I don't know why, though.

 **Sorry it's such a short chapter! FINALS ARE KILLING ME SMALLS!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, isn't this nice? I'm finally back! To those of you who are just starting to read this story, welcome! This is where shit gets real. BTW I want to clarify what old Chica looks like in this story:**

 **If you have seen the Tony Crynight animations, that's what she looks like. If you have not, the link below sends you to a pic on google of what she looks like or you can just type in google's search box 'Tony Crynight Chica'. The reason why I am pointing this out is because of a hardcore lemon coming up in later chapters, (thought she'd look…hotter, I guess) and yes, the rating will be changed to M. I have never actually written a lemon before, so this should be…interesting. Anyways, here is the link (just imagine her without Bonnie because he is with Chi in this fic but in the animations he has a crush on Chica)**

 **url?sa=i &rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwj9h-Tt_N_MAhXK6SYKHTTFCSoQjRwIBw&url=http%3A%2F% .com%2Fart%2FBonnie-x-Chica-522174168&psig=AFQjCNEEMVEO9ySaPW96vkBDdSZtgfELYA&ust=1463535419994170**

 **Actually, I think all of the animatronics should look like they do in the animations:**

 **I couldn't get the link to work with Freddy's pic, sorry. If you're really into this fic, you could just look up Tony Crynight Freddy.**

 **(Bonnie is already in the other link w/ Chica)**

 **Vixey & Foxy:**

 **url?sa=i &rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwiz_ZLo_t_MAhWCSCYKHeRiBf8QjRwIBw&url=http%3A%2F% .com%2Fart%2FMangle-and-Foxy-By-TonyCryNight-568085971&bvm=bv.122129774, &psig=AFQjCNEllUY64Sqf7udLISY5JFTAkWB1aA&ust=1463536029597353**

 **or this one with more Foxy**

 **url?sa=i &rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwiQ2suG_9_MAhUEQyYKHcBGAMEQjRwIBw&url=http%3A%2F% .com%2Fart%2FMangle-Foxy-515410553&bvm=bv.122129774, &psig=AFQjCNF5KJts_UswwK-HV_v_viitmsZ5Wg&ust=1463536114073536**

 **I honestly do not know how these will show up on FanFiction, but I hope they turn out alright.**

 **I have one more thing to add: Instead of Springtrap we will have Foxtrap (it was either that or Springfox and I like Foxtrap better) So yeah sorry to whoever was excited to have Springtrap in the fic but I just thought it wouldn't make sense unless Vixey hooked up with one of the Bonnies (which I'm not doing BTW, in case you were about to ask)**

 **Alright, here's the story!**

VIXEY'S POV

I felt relieved that Chica was one of the two who helped make my ultrasound. I honestly thought that she hated me, though I have no idea why. Anyways, I was so excited to hear if I was going to have a boy or a girl.

"Alrighty, we hooked up a camera to this thing but we can't see through the view finder/view screen. We just have to hope that the picture will turn out okay and then look at it." Freddy told me. I shrugged.

"Okay." I said.

CHICA'S POV

I few minutes later, there we were. Standing there. Dumbstruck. Flabbergasted. But most of all, sorry. Sorry for this poor child. Sorry for poor Vixey, who had no idea what was coming her way.

"I've never seen anything like it…" Freddy said. I hung my head.

"A-Are you sure we even did it right?" I asked. "I mean, maybe the camera got messed up when we were fusing it!" I said. Freddy shook his head.

"Not likely."

"What about the fact that this kid's hideously deformed?"

"We shouldn't spring that on her right now **(see what I did there lol)** "

"But she deserves to know!" I said, taking his hands.

FREDDY'S POV

She was now holding both of my hands with her hands. I couldn't help it. I grabbed the back of her head and kissed her softly. She opened her mouth, and my tongue entered. It was a full-on make out session before we decided to stop before Vixey saw. Too late.

"Jeez, you guys. You're supposed to be helping me with my kid, not making another baby." She giggled. I playfully elbowed her. She laughed again.

"So did you guys find out the gender?" She smiled anticipatingly (idgaf if that's not a word it is now).

"Yep." Chica smiled. Vixey was now jumping up and down.

"WHAT IS IT WHAT IS IT WHAT IS IT YOU BETTER TELL ME RIGHT NOW!" She said, talking a mile a minute. Bonnie rushed into the room holding two buckets.

"WAIT DON'T TELL HER YET TELL ME FIRST I HAVE A CREATIVE WAY OF TELLING HER!" He said. Chica whispered in his ear.

"Foxy, come in here!" Bonnie yelled. Foxy came in shortly after.

"Okay guys. If I throw blue confetti, it means you guys are having a boy. If I throw pink confetti, it means you guys are having a girl. Okay?"

"Got it, mate" Foxy smiled, holding Vixey's hand tightly.

"3-2-1…CONGRADGULATIONS!" Bonnie yelled, throwing the blue confetti.


	6. Chapter 6-LEMON WARNING

**A/N Okay, this is where I** **need to warn you guys. If you don't like lemons, don't read. But yes, this chapter will be a lemon and yes, the rating will be changed to M. So once again, if you don't like lemons then DON'T READ (; This is going to be my longest chapter ever.**

 **Also, a lot of people were getting confused with this in my last fic, so I thought I would tell you guys that anytime I write something in bold in the story, it's me talking. This is so that you know that when I do the parentheses (had to google how to spell it haha), it's not the character talking to you, it's me (FNAF reference right there).**

 **Sorry, just had to make that clarification. Anyways, enjoy the lemon ya pervs!**

 **CHICA'S POV**

"Are you sure we can't tell her?" I asked Freddy. He shook his head.

"That would be too much. We need to tell Foxy first, at least." He said, raising an eyebrow at me. "Is that okay with you?" He asked. I sighed.

"I guess." I shrugged. It really wasn't, but I didn't tell him that."

"Okay then, it's settled. Pretty sure he's in Pirate Cove." He smiled. We started walking over towards Pirate Cove, but I stopped dead in my tracks when I heard the loud banging and moaning coming from in there.

"Please tell me that's Chi and Bonnie" I winced.

"Or Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie." He laughed. I tried my best not to giggle at that. Everyone knew by now that both of them were gay, and I think everybody but themselves knows that they like each other.

"Ew!" I elbowed him. He laughed again.

"I'm pretty sure that's Vixey and Foxy, though." Freddy sighed. I sulked.

 **FREDDY'S POV**

It was so obvious that she still liked him. Why? I mean, sure he's my best friend, but he treats her horribly!

"Why do you still like that jerk?" I asked her, unintentionally yelling.

"I don't know!" She threw up her hands. "But the truth is, I like someone else a lot more…" She started. I was so furious.

"Let me guess-"I started, but I was interrupted with her shoving her tongue down my throat. After a full ten minutes, we broke apart. We were both panting heavily.

"Come on." She said. "Let's go to the party room. It's a lot more private in there." She winked. I had no idea what she was thinking of, but I happily followed her. When we got there, she sat on the table.

"See? A lot more quiet." She laughed. I laughed too. She patted the space next to her, as if to tell me to sit there. I obeyed. Suddenly, she tackled me, so that she was now sitting on top of my waist area, which is really close to my crotch, if you didn't know.

 **CHICA'S POV**

I saw a small bulge underneath his pants **(I figured all of the animatronics should wear clothes, otherwise they would walk around naked everyday)** and giggled. He blushed. I put my lips up to his and the cycle started happening again. I was crushing so hard. Except this time was different. This time, the person actually loved me. And that felt good to know.

 **FREDDY'S POV (Sorry I keep changing them)**

Without thinking, I unhooked her bib, revealing two large yellow mounds with smaller little bumps in the middle.

"Wow, they really gave you a lot of detail…" I laughed. She giggled, blushing. I put my mouth around one of the mounds and started licking it. She moaned loudly. I did the same with the other. I wouldn't say I made them hard because let's face it-we're metal. I think they're as hard as they can get. I was going to lick them for longer, but she pulled away.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked her. She shook her head quickly.

"No, you're doing great! It's just…I feel bad for making you do all the work." I raised an eyebrow mischievously.

"Well then, fire away." I laughed. She smiled seductively. Without a warning, she ripped down my zipper and slipped off my boxers, causing my dick to sprout up all the way from my boner. She had a worried look on her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"You're…you're really big…" She laughed nervously.

"Shit, I'm sorry…"

"No, it's fine! I just… don't know if you're going to be able to go all the way in my mouth." She laughed.

"That's fine." I laughed. She giggled. She fit her mouth on my cock, then started bobbing her head up and down. Finally, after a few minutes, I couldn't hold it any longer.

"Chica I think I'm-" I started, but couldn't finish as I released my seed down her throat.

"Thanks for the heads up." She giggled, wiping her mouth. I looked at her pink panties **(I know Toy Chica only has those but I want this Chica to look similar to her)** and she caught me looking at them. She slowly slid them off, revealing something that had the uncanny resemblance to a female…you know.

"Huh. They really do give me a lot of detail." She laugh-shrugged. "Never noticed it before." She said. I couldn't take it anymore. I pinned her down on the table and grabbed my penis so that the tip was at her entrance. I slowly pushed into her. Tears formed in her eyes.

"Shh, it's okay! It'll only hurt for a little bit." I promised. She nodded. I stayed motionless inside her for a few minutes, then she nodded at me and I started to slowly pump in and out of her.

 **CHICA'S POV**

At first, it was the most pain I've ever felt. Then, the pain was replaced with pleasure.

"Harder!" He was now ramming into me at different angles, but there was one angle where he hit it. I've heard about it from Chi. It was my spot. I screamed in pleasure when pumped in there, which caused him to hit it again. He kept doing this until I couldn't hold it back any longer, and I could tell that he couldn't either.

"FREDDY!" I screamed. As soon as I came, he did too. We both collapsed next to each other, panting and breathing heavy.

"It's a good thing you're on the pill." He laughed. I looked at him. "…you _are_ on the pill, right?"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Sorry I haven't been active lately SO MUCH SCHOOL WORK! Anyways, here's another chapter. BTW, that last chapter was my first time writing a lemon so sorry if it sucked lol. I also have been getting a lot of people saying that I haven't been doing enough Vixey x Foxy so this chapter will mostly be about them but first we need to pick up where we left off :D. Also, this is going to be a pretty long chapter because I have a lot to cover haha XD.**

CHICA'S POV

I was now cracking up at the look on his face.

"Chica, are you? Answer me, dammit!" He yelled. I caught my breath.

"Well, you see, the thing is…" I started, but when his eyes got wide, I doubled over in laughter.

"Yes I'm on the pill, stupid!" I laughed. He put his hand over his heart.

"Damn you scared me!" He said. I giggled. He laughed, too.

"Listen, I gotta go. The guys are having this 'night out' thing. Well, not really 'night out', but like, to get away from the girls for a night, I mean not that we want to get away it's just-"

"Ah, I get it. Don't hurt yourself trying to explain." I laughed. He chuckled.

"Well, see ya." He smiled. I noticed something before he left.

"And Freddy?" I said. He turned around.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Maybe you should put on your pants. And boxers."

FREDDY'S POV

After I got myself dressed I went over to Pirate Cove to talk to Foxy. Instead, Vixey was there. On a related topic I noticed how close Pirate cove was to the party room Chica and I had been in…

"Sounds like everything's working out okay." Vixey giggled. I blushed. Foxy opened the curtain.

"Sup Freddy? Whatcha doin' here, mate?" Foxy asked.

"I actually came to talk to you." I told him. He raised an eyebrow.

"Why didn't you just come see me earlier?" He asked. Vixey giggled.

"He was…busy." She squeaked.

"Busy with what?" Foxy asked.

"Nevermind that!" I quickly said. "The point is, I need to talk to you." I said.

"Can't it wait until guys' night is over?" Foxy complained. I shrugged.

"I guess." I told him. The longer I didn't have to tell him, the better. I mean, who would be excited to tell their best friend, 'Hey! By the way, you're kid's going to be hideously deformed!'

LE TIME SKIP (1 HOUR)

Soon, everybody had arrived. The host of the night was Bonnie, aka Mr. NoFace (he hates it when I call him that). But tonight, he had his face on, since there was no night guard. The night guard might report that he has his face when really, it's supposed to be in the Puppet's box. Bonnie got it from her.

"Okay, so everyone sit down. It's guys' night!" We all cheered.

"Now, the first and kind of ironic topic to talk about is-girls." He laughed.

 **(It's Foxy x Vixey time!)**

FOXY'S POV

Ugh, I hated these types of conversations! The guys would always say 'I like her ass' or 'I like her boobs'. What about her personality? Or her smile? Or the way she looks in the moonlight? I fell in love with Vixey because of herself, not the way she looked. Was there anyone else here who felt that way? I looked over at Freddy. He didn't even have a girlfriend, at least not that I know of. When it came to be my turn, I decided to come clean and express how I truly felt.

"Honestly, I ain't carin' 'bout her looks. I care 'bout her. I care 'bout her laugh, her smile. But most of all, I be carin' 'bout who she is inside." I said. Freddy stood up.

"I just recently…hooked up with Chica. My biggest worry now is that she'll think that I only care about her body, but that's not true! I've loved her my whole life and I can't imagine her thinking of me as a selfish douche." He sulked. I smiled. Bonnie clapped.

"I don't like Chi just for her body." Bonnie admitted. "I've been trying to act cool like that in front of you guys because I thought you felt the same way about girls. True, she does have some nice curves, but that's not why I like her! I like her because she's sweet and kind to me, even without my frickin' face on!" He laughed. Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy looked at each other and laughed.

"Girl drama. Thank God we're gay." BonBon (Toy Bonnie) laughed.

"You admitted it, mate!" I jumped up. BonBon shrugged.

"I thought it was obvious." BonBon laughed.

"It was." Bonnie said.

"We all knew." Freddy added.

After guys' night, I was walking over towards Pirate Cove when Freddy stepped in front of me.

"Can I ask you a question?" He asked.

"You just did, but okay." I laughed.

"How would you react if you found out that you and Vixey's kid had a facial deformity?" He winced. My eyes nearly pooped out.

"What?!" I screamed.

"I was going to tell you sooner, but I just didn't have the heart!" He told me. My heart dropped. I realized how hard it must have been for him to tell me.

"Thanks for tellin' me, mate." I sighed.

"No problem." He said glumly.

"I'll let Vixey know." I said, walking into Pirate Cove. She was there, waiting for me.

"Hey!" She said in her cheery voice. I hugged her tightly.

"Remember what I said t' you ta' night we found out ye be pregnant?" I asked her. She nodded.

"No matter what happens…" she started.

"We'll get through this." We both said in unison.

"Foxy, is there something that you're not tellin' me?" She asked. **(I figured she'd have a very faint pirate accent)**

"There be somethin' wrong wit' him." I said, pointing to her stomach. "Facial Deformity." Her eyes filled up with tears as she pulled me in for a tighter hug.

"I love ya so much, Foxy. You know that, dontcha? She said, looking up at me.

"Ta' same way I be lovin' ye." I told her. She pulled me in for a kiss.

"You're always there for me." She said.

"Because I be so in love with ya." I said, now hugging her as tightly as possible.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Sorry I haven't posted in a while I was stuck at my aunt's house. Anyways, I'm back with another chapter, so let's get started!**

 **Also, one more thing, please review your ideas down below and if I like them I'll add them in the story but they have to follow the story line.**

 **FOXY'S POV**

"GAHHH!" Vixey screamed. I rushed over to Kid's Cove.

"What is it?" I said. She was clutching her stomach.

"I think my water just broke!" She said.

"We can't get ya to a hospital durin' the day. We need to get Puppet."

"Why her?" Vixey asked.

"Because Chi and Chica be doin' a show for the kids. Puppet's the only other lass who's a lady" **(I like Puppet better as a girl than a boy)**

"Okay." She said, breathing heavily.

"Puppet!" I called. She floated in.

"Waz happenin'-OH SHE'S HAVING A BABY" She said as she looked at Vixey clutching her stomach. "You need to get out, Foxy."

"I'd be better off faintin'. I want to see my boy." I said. Puppet sighed.

"Alright, Vixey, I'm going to need you to push-"

I woke up in Pirate Cove. Chica and Freddy were there.

"He's waking up!" Freddy said, rushing over towards me.

"Aye, did I faint?" I asked, trying to remember what was going on while I was conscious. It came to me when I heard distant crying from a baby. I ran out of Pirate Cove, and Freddy and Chica followed. When I ran in, there was a very happy Vixey. I couldn't see the baby yet, but I could see the torn-up ears peeking out from the blanket it was wrapped in and my heart sank. The Puppet was frowning.

"Why are you so happy, Vixey?" She asked.

"I don't care how he looks. He's mine and he's all that matters. I hope Foxy will wake up soon." She said.

 **I decided to cut out his pirate voice for right now because he has a lot to say and I don't feeling like doing it**

"I'm here!" I said as ran to her. She smiled a warm smile and looked down at our little boy. "What are we going to name him?" I asked.

"I don't know! I've been trying to think of a name for months!" She laughed. I looked at his little foot.

"It kind of looks like a mousetrap, don't you think?" I asked her. She giggled and nodded her head.

"Then I guess his name will be Foxtrap." I stated proudly.


	9. Just A Little Note

Hey Guys! Just wanted to say thanks for 10,000 views! It kind of saddens me to think that people actually cared about the story because I didn't. I didn't like it and I knew it was stupid so thanks to those of you who didn't. But I mean, it's so dumb! I didn't put much time into it and the whole thing is just a mess. But again, thank you to those of you who like it. YOU DA REAL MVP.

BAIIIIIIIII

\- Amara


End file.
